Left Me Hanging
by The Witch is In
Summary: What happened after the Final Battle- Fred/George. One-Shot.


Hey guys! I hope you like this story! It's only my second one! Warning: DH spoiler!

I don't own Harry Potter; I'm just borrowing J.K Rowling's characters- only the plot is mine (well, sort of)

OOOOO

Fred's POV

I didn't want to leave George, not now. Couldn't Percy see he was my twin? I couldn't stand being too far away from George.

This is the final battle at Hogwarts. Surely this would be the final battle; You-Know-Who would be dead at the end of it, especially with Harry on our side. So, apparently, I would have to make a small sacrifice.

I subconsciously battled two Death Eaters at once. I was trapped in my thoughts. What if something happened to George? I wouldn't live if he was- but I couldn't think that, no. I couldn't lose half of myself.

A spell hit me on my cheek. I felt blood drip down: the spell was Sectumsempra, but a badly executed one. I was now snapped back into reality. Hmm… maybe Weasley's Wizard Wheezes weren't just for jokes.

I pulled a Peruvian darkness powder tablet out of a pocket in my cloak (good thing I hadn't taken it off, as Percy had) I threw it on the ground and grabbed Perce by the wrist.

"RUN!" I yelled. I dragged him down the corridor. Soon after, we were out of the darkness. Unfortunately, we met another group of Death Eaters soon after.

Percy's POV

The darkness engulfed us as we were fighting Death Eaters. "RUN!" I heard Fred yell. He grabbed my wrist and I ran next to him down the corridor. There were Death Eaters just around the corner.

I soon saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione out the corner of my eye. The hood of the Death Eater I was fighting fell off. It was the minister, Pius Thicknesse.

"Hello, Minister!" I yelled. I sent a spell right at his chest. Yes! I got him! "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Fred bellowed as the Death Eater he was fighting collapsed under the impact of three stunning spells at once. Fred looked at me, laughing. At that exact moment, the air exploded. I was soaring through the air. I heard a huge crash. I scrambled around, trying desperately to find my brothers.

Harry's POV

"No—no- no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" Percy was shaking Fred, who was still smiling, but something was missing from his eyes. They were blank and glassy. Ron was kneeling on his left.

No. Fred just _couldn't _be dead. It seemed as though he would be the last one here to die. I couldn't believe it. I tried to drag Percy off Fred, but he wouldn't let go.

"Percy!" I yelled at him. "Percy, there's nothing you can do for him now! We have to move him!"

Percy agreed and helped me move Fred into a niche. Tears were running down everyone's face, especially Hermione's. Girls almost always cried more than guy, but she wasn't even in their family. Well, both she and I were as good as. I felt a single tear run down my cheek, but I couldn't mourn Fred just now.

After discussing what we have to do, we ran outside. We ran past the Great Hall on our way out. I saw many people, some fighting, and some caring for injured or deceased.

George's POV

I heard an explosion. It sounded a few floors above us. I was simultaneously fighting three Death Eaters. I knew that I had to check out what happened above. I shot a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters. On my right, my father had taken out two Death Eaters with Ginny, so they shot spells at the two I was fighting. The Death Eaters didn't know Dad and Ginny were there, so they were hit.

"Thanks," I muttered. I ran out of the Great Hall, up five flights of stairs, and saw the rubble of a wall being blown apart. I saw some blood on the floor. I knew it: someone had been killed. I looked around under the damage, but saw no one.

Then I saw it: a lock of bright red hair. I now knew it had been either Ron, Percy, or- …Fred. No, wait, hadn't I seen Ron run past the Great Hall? So it was Percy or-

I turned my head to the left. I saw a shoe sticking out of a niche in the wall. I ran directly to it and saw-

"NOOO!" I yelled, probably the loudest I had ever yelled. I was breathing extremely hard. My twin, half of myself. "Fred…Fred…" I moaned. I tried to pick him up. I felt that he should be moved manually, not by magic. I heard footsteps, and they were getting closer.

"Help!" I yelled. "Help me PLEASE!"

The person ran towards me. It was Ginny. "George? What is it?"

"Ginny," I moaned. She gasped.

"No, it can't be," she said, looking around the niche. Then she saw him, and her eyes widened. "Oh, George," she gave me a hug. She started to say a levitation spell, but I stopped her.

"No, I want him to be carried." I said, I grabbed him under his arms; she by his feet. Tears were sliding down her cheeks, but I had reached the point that tears weren't enough. I wanted to run, and scream. I wanted to get as far away from my twin as I could, never to look at him again.

When we reached the Great Hall, we heard a cold, high voice, but I wasn't listening. I just laid Fred down and kneeled next to him. Ginny was going to battle, but she had to stop; she said it had to do with the voice. I saw Hermione and Ron run past the Great Hall. They looked in and saw me. Hermione gasped and started crying wholeheartedly. Ron just looked down and dragged Hermione with him. Surely, I thought, Harry would be with them, but I didn't see him. If my brother and his girlfriend were going to go make out now…

OOOOO

It had been ten years since the final battle. I had not been as happy as the others had been when it ended. I hadn't celebrated. I had just been sitting in a corner, looking at the wall.

I hadn't really done anything special since then. I had continued to run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I hadn't invented any new products though, so business was slow. We got about ten customers every day, hopefuls coming in hopes of new products. When they saw nothing new though, they left without a glance at the dusty old shelves and ten- year old products.

When _he_ was still alive, we had at least five new products each week. I had tried to start new products, but they were never as good as they would have been ten years ago.

My mum had tried to set me up with some girls from Hogwarts at first. They had gotten tired of me "moping around." They didn't understand, though. I had been with Fred since the moment we were born.

After that, Mum had even set me up with Muggle girls from the village. I had been dumped by over seven of them. Finally, one year ago, I had met one named Sarah Duncan. She was nice and understood why I was so upset, because she had lost her twin sister when they were twelve in a car crash. I didn't understand how someone could die from a car (I know it's sort of like a Muggle broomstick). Maybe it was like how Jeremiah Plowerty had died from a broom wreck. He was on the Tornados Quidditch team.

I had proposed to Sarah last Wednesday. My mum had been planning the wedding at lightning speed. I had hardly gotten a word in. I had yet to tell Sarah that I was a wizard, and Mum said that I should wait until we were married.

The wedding date was set for next Saturday- September 22, 2007. Sarah and Mum were out looking for a wedding dress in the Muggle shops. Sarah's parents had a lot of money, since, now, she was an only child and out of the house. I didn't understand Muggle money, so I couldn't say how much it cost.

I had to get a taxedo, I think it's called, since the wedding would be Muggle- style. I got fitted on the Monday before the wedding. Mum was actually buying it, surprisingly, instead of renting it. I tried to convince her to let me buy it, but she said it was traditional for Muggle parents to buy their children's' wedding attire.

OOOOO

It was the day of the wedding. The day passed in a blur. One hour before we said our vows, I was adjusting my tie in the mirror. I _hate_ these things. I bent down to pick up my watch and looked in the mirror.

"Hi, George. Big day for you, eh?" my reflection said. I jumped back and fell into my chair. "What, don't you know who I am?"

"F-Fred?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, it's me. What, do you think you grew your ear back? Oh, and I think I may be ten years younger."

I reached subconsciously up to the side of my head missing an ear. And he was. Fred laughed.

"B-But how are you here?" I asked, standing up.

"Um, hello?" he asked gesturing around him. "Magic mirror. Didn't you know this mirror was magic?"

"No."

"Yep, it is. I thought you might like to see me. You're so glum nowadays."

"Well, I would be. I lost you, Fred. You told me that we'd always be together."

"Oh, you worthless lump. What, do you think I vanished into thin air? My soul's still here."

"W-What?" I asked. "No, you're dead."

"I never said I was alive. My body's gone, but my soul isn't. I'm still part of you. I live on. I've been watching over you, waiting for you to come here. This is the first time you've been here since I died."

Now that I thought about it, it _was_ the first time I was at the Burrow since then. I had been living at the shop. "So, you never really left then?"

"No. I'm always with you. I tried to encourage you to continue with the shop, to make more products. But you couldn't hear me. I was always with you."

"I never knew."

"Just do me one favor." He said.

"Yes, yes, anything." I said, nodding ecstatically and touching the mirror.

"Laugh, be happy, and for Merlin's sake, _smile_." I gave a sheepish half smile. "Come on, mate, what's there to be glum about now? I mean, you should be happy. Merlin, I never thought I'd see the day when you honestly forgot how to smile."

I laughed at this. I smiled as I never had, not for ten years. I felt the muscles ache from not being used for ages, but I didn't care. It was all because of Fred.

"That's more like it," Fred said, smiling back. "Now, go on. They're waiting for you."

I looked at my watch. "Merlin, the ceremony starts in five minutes!"

"Go!" he said. I ran out the door, but heard him yell, "Wait, come back!"

"Yeah?" I ran back in.

"Come back and see me sometime. But don't mope around here forever. Live a little!"

"Ok, I will." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

OOOOO

I was standing at the altar, waiting for my bride to walk down the aisle. As soon as I saw her walk in on her father's arm, I smiled again. Sarah gasped, walking slightly faster, but I think I was the only one who noticed.

Through the whole ceremony, I felt as though I was whole again. I could feel Fred next to me. I said "I do," and so did Sarah.

"You may now kiss the bride." And I did.

When we broke apart, it might have been the happiest moment in my life. I stood facing the crowd, my hand around my wife's waist.

"Thanks, Fred." I murmured, and I could have sworn I heard a faint laugh nearby.

THE END

OOOOO

A/N : I hope you liked it! This was my first one-shot fan fic, so please review and tell me what you think! Merci!


End file.
